This Yukkuri
“Help me! Reimu is hunwry! Mowwie! I can’t take it easy like this!” A shrill scream emanated from the base of the tree. I interrupted my walk through the forest to investigate. There, by itself, a Koyukkureimu was pleading for assistance. Its eyes were red and swollen from its wailing and its face was wet with tears; a pitiful sight that would tug on anybody’s heartstrings. It looks uninjured for the most part, with only a few scruffs and scratches here and there. Walking slowly as not to scare it, I reveal myself to the distressed creature. “Who are you!? Where’s my mowwie? I wadda go home!” Its words were garbled by its sobbing and tears, giving them a wet, bubbly quality. I could only imagine the suffering that this unlucky yukkuri was going through. Yukkuri mothers are notoriously irresponsible with their children. This one must have gotten lost while traversing the forest. Without the protection of its family, this little yukkuri would suffer a painful death of starvation and loneliness or fall prey to the various fauna of Gensokyo. I had to do something. “Hi there, my name is Anonymous. Would you like to come with me? I have food at my house and we could take it easy there.” A simple proposal, but an effective one nevertheless. After taking a few seconds to contemplate my offer, the koyukkuri ceased its bawling. Yukkuris are infamous for their mood swings and this one was no exception. At the prospect of food and taking it easy, it breaks out in a goofy smile and addresses me. “Wow? Really, mister?” Not a hint of its earlier crying remained. Such innocence and impressionability were rare sights in this world. I offer my hand to the beaming koyukkuri and it promptly hops on. It doesn’t weigh much, about the weight of a softball. Its body is cool and soft to the touch and perfectly fits in the palm of my hand. I close my fingers around it and give a light squeeze. Its skin feels like that of a human’s, but with a rubbery quality, somewhat like a human baby. Its body gives in to the new pressure and distorts slightly to accommodate my fingers. I am reminded of a plaster-filled stress relief ball; the body is tightly packed and resists my handling of it. The new physical sensation on its body causes the koyukkuri to turn and face me. It seems pleased by the soft squeezing, so I start petting it. It leans into the petting hand and rubs against me. Drool accompanied by a soft growling sound leave its mouth and a heavy blush fills its face. * I had to do something. SOMETHING HORRIBLE AND STOMACH CHURNING As I continue to pet it, I make a mental study of its face. Bead-like, white-less eyes adorn it with a small lopsided mouth opened in pleasure below them. Nothing even vaguely resembling a nose is found. I wonder how they are able to smell? Its facial features are unevenly compacted in the upper half of its face near the hairline, almost the opposite of a human newborn. I am entranced by this creature that seems to defy nature. It completely lacks any useful adaptations besides its ability to reproduce and consume. It is nothing but a blob that eats and makes more of itself. It makes a mockery of the human image. How could something like this be allow to live? What is its purpose? It has none. It is a waste… a plague… an abomination… An eyesore. This yukkuri… This yukkuri… This yukkuri. This yukkuri. This yukkuri! My face twists into a scowl as I am filled with indescribable rage. I stop petting the eyesore. It takes notice and exchanges its happy visage for one of confusion. “What’s wrong, mister? Keep making Reimu feel good!” What a selfish creature. It only exists for its own pleasure. My breathing becomes ragged and uneven as I struggle with my emotions. “You… you are the problem. You must disappear. You do not belong in this world. I must end you.” I squeeze. Hard. I sink my fingernails into the yukkuri’s flesh. It starts screaming. The flow of tears that had dried up earlier becomes a torrent. I look at its face which is scrunched in pain. I squeeze harder. “STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURRSPH! AIIIAYYA!” Its speech becomes increasingly garbled and unintelligible as it no longer able to open the jaw I have forced shut. Only a muffled wail is heard. Its body becomes a mold of my hand. I squeeze harder. Its eyes rupture and burst. Bean paste floods out. I squeeze harder. Its tears mix with its innards. It forms a dark frothy mixture. I squeeze harder. Its movements and sounds have stopped. I squeeze harder. Its body is empty. All that remains is skin. I stop. “Hah… ha… hahahahahaha!” Elated. I feel so elated. I continue to laugh. With the yukkuri’s innards in one hand and its empty husk in another, I laugh. ---- “Hey mister! Did you bring food this time? Reimu made more babies so we need more food. Give us some food!” I nonchalantly unfurl my package. The children and mother rush towards the fresh bean paste. It disappears in seconds. “This shit is good! Do you have any more?” “I’m sorry, that’s all I have today. I’ll bring more tomorrow.” “That’s okay too! Let’s take it easy tomorrow!” “Congratulations on the new babies.” “Yes! Reimu is proud of her big family!” Category:Text Stories